mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirja Ornel
Backstory The product of young monster love, Kirja is the daughter of a powerful and shamelessly erotic succubus and traveling scholar turned victim turned husband. Settling down in a quiet little demon realm near neutral territory their escapades eventually brought Kirja into the world. It was apparently from her dark hair and eventual braininess that she took after her father but it wasn't until her teens that anyone realized how much. She took more interest in her schooling than the idea of meeting boys and as she blossomed into a woman it became apparent that she was a bit off. While not able to fight off her most base instincts of lust she finds herself nervous around men and avoids at all costs losing her virginity the few times she slips up and ends up with one, believing that only her eventual husband has a right to claim that Like many young monsters she left home. Unlike most of them she left to pick up her father's work, taking his old journal full of knowledge and filling in what was needed as she goes from town to time in the pursuit of knowledge Personality Kirja is unlike most succubi -- or most monsters for that matter -- in her reluctance to go after men. She's shy and reserved by nature, preferring to hide from the world behind the cover of a good book. She comes off as far brighter than most of her kin but with none of their confidence. She's quick to cry when frustrated but is stubborn when it comes to her academics. Despite everything she does she is a succubus at heart and can get drawn to men if only for their spirit energy. As with all succubi she has her own unique draw that attracts them; a pure aura paired with the mannerisms and appearance of a sexually naive librarian. Appearance Cute and wide eyed, Kirja's face never changed much after her childhood despite her body springing into womanhood with D cup and widened hips. Her raven hair is usually kept nice, clean and styled but it has a nature of being hard to keep control over so she's left with locks sticking up everywhere much to her dismay. Her eyes are dark bloody red behind her modest black glasses that sometimes struggle to stay on her button nose. Her horns curve forward from near the back of her head. Her black, rather short wings are unusually kept at bay with magic as her more generous wardrobe doesn't allow room for them though her loose skirts give freedom for her thin pink tail. Abilities Submissive Charm: Many succubi prefer to throw their sex appeal into their victim's face, using their bodies and innuendo to draw in men with their sexual magics. Kirja learned quickly that she didn't have the nerves for such flashiness and figured out a more subtle way to use her charm magic. Based on the way Alice use the same magic the charm draws in men with her pure nature, capturing their hearts until they take the initiative. Energy Siphoning: While spirit energy is let out from men during sex the most efficient way of obtaining it is accepting a man's seed during vaginal intercourse. Wishing to stay a virgin Kirja has learned to suck out energy better during other acts, satisfying her needs better without having to do too much. Practical Magic: While succubi are all born with powerful magic most use it simply as a means to get their hands on men and add kinky fun to their romps. Aside from her charm magic, Kirja hasn't touched anything in the school of lewd magic. Similarly her gentle nature shies her away from combat casting. What she has taught herself is a vast array of 'practical spells': Simple, easy and usually mundane skills that make daily living easier. Growth and shrinking, object levitation, short range teleportation, light conjuring, the list goes on.